


Maybe The Rules are Meant to be Broken

by babygay1



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygay1/pseuds/babygay1
Summary: Josie loves mythical creatures and finds one or three, but it is illegal to own any and Penelope is part of a magical/mythical task force to make sure no one owns anyA little more Summary:Josie has gone off to college and it is 2 years before the merge will happen. What Josie doesn’t expect to find is former girlfriend being part a magical task force.Penelope never returned from Germany and it broke Josie’s heart. When she got to Belgium, she was recruit for a Magical Task force to keep people from owning magical/mythical creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please bare with me. If you could leave a comment on what you want next or anyway to improve the story. Thanks for reading.

Josie is home from her 2nd year in college. It is the first time she has been back since she left. The Salvatore School just held to many bad memories for her and she couldn’t stand to be there anymore, so she applied to college in New York and she was accepted. She is currently studying in Writing. She is finally able to stand hearing the name of her former love without immediately thinking about how she left her. When Josie woke up, she did not imagine her day going like this, but how are you supposed to plan for seeing the girl who broke her heart and never even bothered to respond to her letters or finding a secret cove with tons of magical creatures.

It is around 1am when Josie is woken up by a whimpering. At first, she thought she was hearing things then she heard the whimpering again. She climbs out of bed and put her shoes on and goes outside to see if she can find the creature. She wraps her arms around her body as it is a little colder than she thought it would be. Josie walks towards the wood and the closer she gets the louder the whimper becomes. She thinks she sees someone watching her as she walks through the woods, but it’s early so her eyes are probably playing tricks on her right?

The closer Josie gets to the whimper the farther away from the school she is getting. Once she finds three white wolves, one wolf with a golden eye and a blue eye which she names Golden Blue, the second one has a black patch on its chest and one black paw which she names Black Paw, and the last one is completely white which is names White Fall. The one she named Golden Blue seems to be injured. She goes to the injured wolf, but before she got to it the other two growled and her and she took a step back. When she reaches for the wolf a second time the growling is not as loud, and she is able to pick the dog up. It looks as the wolf has a broken leg. After picking the wolf up the other two run off. After a couple of minutes, the wolves come back and she senses that they want her to follow them so she does. 

They walk through the woods for what seems like hours as the sun is starting to rise. They come across a little cave that leads to a cove with a meadow and a small beach next to the sea. Josie walks around and taking in all the creatures and scenery. Josie has never seen a place more beautiful. There is mountains surrounding the cove keeping the place hidden, water falls coming from the tallest of them, a green meadow where many unicorns and Pegasus are grazing, the coast being shielded by rocks, a small little forest where Josie can see fairies, and a nice little clearing where Josie decides to sit the wolf down. The others are circling around it and Josie sits next to them. She looks back from the way she came and swears she saw a figure hiding but she’s tired. She lays her head down on the ground, but she feels a slight nudge on the back of her head she picks it up and she feels one of the wolves, the one she named White Fall, move under her head so she is laying on him. 

She doesn’t know how long she is laying there before she falls asleep, but what she does know is that she wakes up to a growling from the wolves under her and around her. When she opens her eyes, she sees the last thing she wanted to see. She sees her ex-girlfriend, Penelope Park. 

Her eyes go wide and at first, she doesn’t move neither does Penelope. The wolves growling and snapping at Penelope is what brings her out of her daze. She goes to stand up but is pulled back by the wolf that was under her head, White Fall, while the other wolf, Black Paw, that had been laying by the injured one had jumped in between her and Penelope. Penelope tries to grab Josie, but the wolf bites towards her as a warning. Josie puts her hand on both wolves, and they let go of her and stood down. She gets up and walks towards Penelope but still puts a distance between them. 

“What are you doing here?” Josie asks. 

“I saw you sneak out last night, so I followed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three wolves are based off the Myth of some Native American tribes that believe seeing a trio of white dogs means good fortune is on the way. 
> 
> Example: While a howling dog during childbirth may mean a life of discontent, a dog licking the face of a newly born infant guarantees that the child will be quick to heal from injury or illness.
> 
> The color comes from this  
> Certain breeds of dog are associated with good fortune in different parts of the world. Poodles and Dalmatians are both considered lucky dogs, particularly if you pet or scratch them before you leave the house. In some countries, the magical properties of a dog are determined by its colors: a golden colored dog is associated with prosperity, while a white pooch is associated with romance, and black dogs are symbols of protection of your hearth and home.
> 
> The Sorce of this is https://www.learnreligions.com/dog-folklore-and-legends-2562493


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Sorry if the chapters are short and are rarely updated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

“You what?” Josie asked confused with a hint of anger in her voice

“I said I followed you” Penelope said with a slight smile on her face.

“Yeah no, I heard you the first time. I mean why did you follow me?” Penelope thought the answer was obvious, but she still answered. She didn’t want to make Josie any angrier than she was already.

“Because it was the middle of the night and I wanted to make sure you were okay” She said taking a step forward and reaching her hands out toward Josie, but Josie took a step back making Penelope’s arms fall.

“You don’t get to do that anymore not after you broke up with me out of nowhere and then left without even saying bye” Once Josie said that Penelope’s heart broke and her face fell.

The day Josie and Penelope broke up was out of the blue. They were happy, they were supposed to take a road trip for summer break, but the week they were supposed to leave Penelope broke up with Josie without an explanation. Josie tried to find her the next day, but hope told her she left. Josie was confused and angry, but mostly she was just sad. She spent most of that break trying to figure out what she did wrong.

“I know I messed up okay I never meant to hurt you” Penelope truly never meant to hurt Josie, but she refuses to tell Josie why she broke up with her and why she left without saying goodbye.

“Well you did so just leave” Josie started walking back towards Golden Blue laying on the ground. Penelope goes to follow her, but White Fall and Black Paw get in between the two and will not let Penelope past. She thinks about asking Josie to tell them to let her through but she forgets about it when she looks at Josie.

As Penelope walks away, she hears Josie start to cry and that shatters what’s left of her heart. Josie sits down beside Golden Blue and he rests his head on her leg while the White Fall comes and lays next to Josie nuzzling into her side and Black paw nuzzles into her other side.

As Penelope is about to crawl back through the cave they had before she takes one last look at Josie. It is one of the cutest things she has seen, but it doesn’t last long because she sees Josie’s body shaking and one of the wolves staring and her and showing its teeth. She assumes it isn’t growling because if it was Josie would be looking in her direction, but the sight of the wolves surrounding Josie scares her, but not for what most might think. She is scared because Josie gets attached easily and wolves are dangerous creatures and she will do anything to protect Josie, but right now Penelope has no right to protect her and she knows that. By the looks of it; it seems these wolves that Josie just met are the ones protecting her and protecting Josie from her. She hurt Josie so much that she is now the one Josie needs protecting from. 

Penelope once made a promise to Lizzie that she would never hurt her sister, but she broke that promise. Josie doesn’t know about the promise to Lizzie but after Penelope broke up with Josie Lizzie messaged Penelope basically yelling at her and this time Lizzie made a promise more like a threat to never let her near Josie ever again.  
She already hurt Josie so much and she really doesn’t want to do it again. Even knowing that she already has and that she might have to again hurts. She never told Josie that she was leaving the school or even the country. The only person she did tell was Hope she figured that Hope would have told Josie the second that she left where she went, but for some reason she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three wolves are based off the Myth of some Native American tribes that believe seeing a trio of white dogs means good fortune is on the way. 
> 
> Example: While a howling dog during childbirth may mean a life of discontent, a dog licking the face of a newly born infant guarantees that the child will be quick to heal from injury or illness.
> 
> The color comes from this  
> Certain breeds of dog are associated with good fortune in different parts of the world. Poodles and Dalmatians are both considered lucky dogs, particularly if you pet or scratch them before you leave the house. In some countries, the magical properties of a dog are determined by its colors: a golden colored dog is associated with prosperity, while a white pooch is associated with romance, and black dogs are symbols of protection of your hearth and home.
> 
> The Sorce of this information: https://www.learnreligions.com/dog-folklore-and-legends-2562493


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions on what to include in the story please let me know.   
> Thank you all for reading.

Penelope walked back to the school it was already about mid-day when she arrived and seen Lizzie pacing back and forth with Hope standing near her trying to calm her down.

“Where could she be?” Penelope heard the worried voice of Lizzie  
“I don’t know, but she’s smart and strong she’ll be fine..... wherever she is” Hope sort of whispered the last part.

“She wasn’t in her bed this morning” “I know”  
“What if something bad happened? You know what happened last summer. We can’t have that happen again.” Penelope stopped in her tacks when she heard Lizzie say that. What happened last summer? More importantly what happened to Josie last summer?

“Yes, I know what happened last summer and you know she was fine after a week in the infirmary”   
“What?!” Hope and Lizzie jumped and turned towards Penelope once they heard her.

“Great now Satan is here” Lizzie said, “wait why is Satan here?”   
“I’m here because I’m here now tell me what happened to Josie” Penelope was getting worried.  
“Of course, she had to hear us” 

“Lizzie calm down”  
“I can’t calm down my sister is nowhere to be found and her bracelet isn’t working” After what happened last summer Lizzie gave Josie a bracelet that would tell her where she was at all times and it would shock her if it lost the signal. 

“She’s okay” Penelope stated  
“What do you mean she’s okay.” Lizzie said with a sigh of relief.  
“She snuck out last night and I followed her” Penelope responded.

“You what?” Lizzie questioned.  
“Lizzie now it not the time to focus on the fact that she followed your sister but the fact that she knows where she is.” Hope said trying to get Lizzie to calm down.  
“Okay fine. Penelope can you take us to her?” Lizzie asked hopefully  
“Yes, but I won’t.” When Penelope said that Lizzie and Hope both looked at her angry.

“Penelope, I think it’s best if you just tell her” Hope said not wanting to be caught in the middle of the two.  
“No, I won’t tell either of you until you tell me what happened last summer and why Josie was in the infirmary” Penelope said firmly  
“You have no right to know what happened or happens to her. You lost that right the minute you broke up with her” Lizzie countered

“Lizzie is now really the time” Hope stated  
“No but she left my sister with a broken heart and she didn’t even have the guts to tell her she was going to Germany” When Lizzie said Germany Penelope looked over at Hope

“Why on earth did you tell Lizzie where I went but not Josie, I guessed she would have been the first one you told” Penelope asked confused  
“Thanks Lizzie” Hope said  
“Sorry baby” Lizzie said, and she immediately realized what she did and covered her mouth.

“Really Lizzie we haven’t even told Josie yet and you just told Penelope” Hope said as she looked over at Lizzie  
“I’m sorry it just slipped out” Lizzie said apolitically   
“Wait” Penelope said “You two are dating and you haven’t told Josie”

“No, we haven’t, and you won’t either” Lizzie stated  
“and why won’t I?” Penelope questioned  
“because if you do, I will tell her where you went and why you went there” Hope threatened

Josie could not find out where she went and after tonight, she cannot find out why she went there “okay I won’t tell her” Penelope said, “now will one of you tell me what happened last summer?”  
“NO” Both Hope and Lizzie responded

“Will you tell me where my sister is?” Lizzie asked  
“Please Penelope just tell her” Hope said pleading with a concerning look which made Penelope concerned too.  
“Okay fine but I’m going too” Penelope said as she turned around and started walking back the way she came.

Lizzie wanted to argue, and she looked at Hope shaking her head not to so instead she kissed her, and they started to follow Penelope hands in each other’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three wolves are based off the Myth of some Native American tribes that believe seeing a trio of white dogs means good fortune is on the way.
> 
> Example: While a howling dog during childbirth may mean a life of discontent, a dog licking the face of a newly born infant guarantees that the child will be quick to heal from injury or illness.
> 
> The color comes from this  
> Certain breeds of dog are associated with good fortune in different parts of the world. Poodles and Dalmatians are both considered lucky dogs, particularly if you pet or scratch them before you leave the house. In some countries, the magical properties of a dog are determined by its colors: a golden colored dog is associated with prosperity, while a white pooch is associated with romance, and black dogs are symbols of protection of your hearth and home.
> 
> The Sorce of this is https://www.learnreligions.com/dog-folklore-and-legends-2562493


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I will try to update sooner.

Penelope was walking ahead of Lizzie and Hope. She could hear them talking in hushed tones, but all she cared about at that moment was Josie and what happened to her last summer.

“So why won’t you tell me what happened to Josie?” Penelope asked hoping to get a helpful response.

She watched as Hope looked at Lizzie and saw their faces fall. “What happened and why did no one tell me something happened.?” Penelope says almost as a whisper thankful neither Lizzie nor Hope heard her.

“Because you left” Lizzie said as though it was obvious.

“You left and broke her.” Penelope heard those words and the pang of guilt that she had since the moment she left felt like it grew 10 times stronger. “Why am I telling you this you have no right to know anything about her anymore.” Lizzie finished.

“Can we please just hurry up and find her?” Hope said with concern or fear in her voice Penelope couldn’t tell.

“Whatever happened as you both scared that it is happening again or might happen again or I don’t know, but your both scared. I don’t know if your scared for her or for yourselves, but if it concerns Josie I will find out.” Penelope says hoping to persuade them.

“Can we stop talking about this please” Lizzie begs

“No not till you tell me what is going on” Penelope retorts.

“Penelope drop it” Hope says serious “Now” Penelope sees the fear in her eyes and the sadness in Lizzie’s.

“Fine I will drop it” 

“Thank You”

“For now” 

“Penelope please”

Penelope just turns around and continues to walk ahead of them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We should tell her” Hope says

“No she left” Lizzie responses

“I know but she loves her”

“If she loved her she wouldn’t have left”

“But what if she could help her”

“I don’t care. I lost my sister because of her and I will not lose her again.”

“That wasn’t her fault”

“No but she could have stopped it”

“She couldn’t have known ---”

“Hope I’m done talking about this right now. I just want to find my sister and get her back home safe”

“Fine but we will talk about this again later.” 

“Guys we’re almost there.” They startled when they heard Penelope shout

“Where is there exactly.” Lizzie shouted back in response

“It’s a little cove with a nice meadow and a mountain. Words couldn’t do it justice. It should be just up ahead.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continue walking until they hit a magical barrier  
“What is this?” Hope asks

“I don’t know the cove should be right thought there” Penelope says as she points to the hole she crawled through before.

“Well how do we get there.”

“I don’t think we can. This is Josie’s magic and you know just as much as I do if Josie want someone to stay out, she will keep them out.” Hope says

“But we have to try” Penelope states

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Penelope’s right” Lizzie replies

“Okay well Lizzie you are the siphon and if she knows it’s your magic, she might let us in” Hope says

“Okay”

Lizzie siphons the barrier. They crawl through the cavern and come across an empty space.

“Where is she?” Lizzie says starting to panic “You said she was here so where is she.”

“She was here I swear” Penelope starts to look around hoping that she finds something telling them where Josie went then she sees it. A symbol on a piece of paper. One she hoped she would never see again “We need to leave now”

“What?!!” Lizzie shouts “I’m not leaving without Josie”

“Lizzie I know you hate me and you have every right to, but trust me I love Josie and I will never let anything happen to her and she loves you and I know that we aren’t on good terms I still will never let anything happen to you or her. You are her sister she would never forgive me for breaking my promise.” Penelope says in a hushed but sincere voice. Lizzie could see the sincerity in her eyes.

“What promise?” Lizzie says barely audible

“I will tell you later but right now we need to leave.”

“Lizzie please let’s leave we will find her I promise.” Hope says grabbing her girlfriend by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three wolves are based off the Myth of some Native American tribes that believe seeing a trio of white dogs means good fortune is on the way. 
> 
> Example: While a howling dog during childbirth may mean a life of discontent, a dog licking the face of a newly born infant guarantees that the child will be quick to heal from injury or illness.
> 
> The color comes from this  
> Certain breeds of dog are associated with good fortune in different parts of the world. Poodles and Dalmatians are both considered lucky dogs, particularly if you pet or scratch them before you leave the house. In some countries, the magical properties of a dog are determined by its colors: a golden colored dog is associated with prosperity, while a white pooch is associated with romance, and black dogs are symbols of protection of your hearth and home.
> 
> The Sorce of this is https://www.learnreligions.com/dog-folklore-and-legends-2562493


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates school, work, and college applications are kicking my butt. I will try to update sooner. I hope you all enjoy and if you have any ideas for what you want to see let me know.

As they go to leave Penelope spots a white wolf staring back at her. She recognizes it. 

“It was one of the wolves that was with Josie. White Fall I think is was she named it.” Hearing its new name, the wolf steps closer.

“Come on White Fall Josie’s grown attached to you and if she finds out I left you here she will kill me and if doesn’t already want to kill me so come on.”

Lizzie and Hope share a confused but knowing look. Knowing that Josie could never want to kill Penelope, but that Josie believes she can never love again.

The wolf walks slowly towards the group and ready to attack if needed, but then it stops and lifts its nose towards Penelope’s hoodie. It smells familiar. This brings a sad smile to Penelope’s face and confused faces to Hope and Lizzie.

Seeing Penelope start running back towards the school Hope and Lizzie start chasing after her.

Once they arrive at the school Lizzie asks “What was that? Where is Josie? Why did you make us leave?” quickly between breaths.

Penelope just stared at the wolf lost in her thoughts thinking about Josie. “Penelope” hearing her name come from Lizzie brings her out of her thoughts.

“Hmm”

“What was that? Why did you make us leave? And why did this wolf recognize your hoodie?” She says as she points to the wolf.

“Umm I don’t know, we needed to, and it’s Josie’s hoodie” She says clearly hiding something.

“Why did we need to?” 

“Because we did and that’s all you need to know right now.”

“If something happens to my sister and you know something”

“Don’t threaten me. I know you think I don’t love her, but I do.” Penelope walks some feet away Lizzie goes to follow her, but Hope tells her to stop and that she will talk to her.

“Pen”

“No, Hope don’t start. I love her to be honest I never stopped, and I made a promise a long time ago to Lizzie and I know it seems like I broke it, but I didn’t. I swear to you I never meant to hurt her.”

“I know you didn’t, and I hate to say it, but you did.” Penelope hears those words makes her sad

Lizzie walks up to them sensing that it is a friendly sort of conversation she softly says “I know we haven’t been on the best terms Penelope but Josie loves you so I’m trusting you to help us find her and get her back home safe.” 

Penelope didn’t know what to say

“We need a plan to find her.” Hope states

“Yes, we do but it’s late we have been looking all day. Let’s go to sleep and we will come up with one in the morning.” Penelope says 

Lizzie wanted to argue but Penelope was right 

“Okay but where is White Fall going to sleep” Hope and Lizzie turn to Penelope

“I guess with me”

“Well I would take her but she only like you so” Hope says

“Okay so we all meet back in Josie’s room in the morning.” Lizzie says they all shake their head in agreement and headed off in their different directions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Josie headed to exit the cove and that’s when she saw them. Soldier looking men the symbol on the truck they were driving the same one she recognizes as a magical creature hunting group. She quickly puts a barrier and cloaking spell around the cove, but it took almost all the magic she had. She sneaks by most of the soldiers the she hears the unsheathing of the knife she turns then feels the pain in her abdomen. She starts to sink to the ground her vision starts to fade but not before she sees Black Paw take down her attacker.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope wakes up to White Fall barking and running out of her room. Thinking she just wants to go outside she ignores her.   
Then she hears more commotion and hears another wolf. Then Hope comes running into her room.

“You need to come with me now!” Hope almost yells  
“Why? What’s going on? It is almost 4 in the morning” Penelope says still coming out of her sleepy state  
“Josie”

That was all hope had to say to get Penelope out of her room and racing towards White Fall  
When see gets to the entrance of the school that’s when she sees it and her heart sinks to the ground

Black Paw beside a body but not any body Josie’s  
Her abdomen is covered in blood her eyes are closed and her chest is barely rising.

“What happened?” Penelope asks in a quiet and almost broken voice  
Lizzie who is tucked underneath Hopes arm says “Blood…….Stabbed………Josie………Okay?”

They try to reach Lizzie but there is just one problem Black Paw   
When anyone tries to get near they are meet with one of two responses the first one being to be growled at and the other being snapped at and to make matters worse White Fall has also joined in the protection of Josie from the rest

“They won’t let us near her” Hope states the obvious  
“Then how to we get to her? If we don’t get to her soon she’ll…..” Penelope’s voice dying down not wanting to think or state what they are all thinking.  
“Give me Josie’s hoodie” Lizzie turns to look at Penelope  
“What? Why?”   
“Just give it here”  
“No this is all I have of her. It’s all I took when I left”  
“Penelope give her the hoodie. I think Lizzie has an idea and if it works, we can help Josie”  
“Okay. What is this plan” She asks as she starts to take off the hoodie.  
“White Fall recognized the sent of it so maybe that will be enough to let us get close to her and be able to get her to the infirmary in time 

Lizzie quickly puts on the hoodie. Both White Fall and Black Paw are watching intensely to the groups every move. Penelope tries to walk closers but the second she makes a move towards Josie she is meet with teeth and growls.

Lizzie with the hoodie now on steps closer at first, she was meet with the same as Penelope but as they start to recognize the smell they back down some still guarding Lizzie and Josie from the others.

“Oh my god” The pain and sadness evident in Lizzie’s voice  
“What? Lizzie what’s wrong? Is she okay?” Hope asks hoping to get a response  
She doesn’t  
“Lizzie” Penelope says in a heartbreaking voice like she is on the verge of tears  
It’s what brings Lizzie back  
She goes to pick Josie up and is met with growls, but she continues sensing no harm coming from the wolves  
She picks her up and once she is up, she is rushing to Hope as she is stronger and can make it to the infirmary faster.  
Hope is now speeding to the infirmary with White Fall and Black Paw following closely behind.

Lizzie and Penelope are left in front of the school  
Penelope breaks first  
She’s on her knees sobbing at the thought she almost lost the love of her life and that she still might  
Lizzie taken aback starts to realize that maybe Penelope does and did lover her sister but how can she forgive her for all the things that she did to her and weren’t able to prevent.  
Nevertheless, Lizzie goes to comfort Penelope  
She kneels and within seconds arms are around her and her own tears are spilling out.  
“She’ll be okay” trying to comfort herself more than Penelope “She has to be”   
“She was last time” Lizzie thinks not realizing she said it out loud, but Penelope too hurt to focus on that right now.


End file.
